


Tattoos

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: JUST, M/M, all the tattoos, fluffy fluff, tattoo exploration, tattoo facination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy and Hardcase explore each others tattoos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more of my sweet heavy gunners being adorable together. Shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who listened and help me figure out tattoos headcanons. Please enjoy!

Hevy’s mouth went dry when Hardcase took off the top half of his blacks. He has only ever seen them from across a room. Only ever known that Hardcase was inked to the nines, but never seen them so close before. 

He was _covered_ with geometric lines, and circles. All the linework was done in that distinctive blue that only Hardcase seemed to have. But there was also swaths of inky black nestled in between the bright blue lines. 

Hardcase turned around and his front was just as covered as his back. There was not an open piece of skin that wasn’t part of a design. They went from just under the collar of his blacks all the way to the back of his hands. The patterns looked to continue where they disappeared under the waist of his blacks. 

Hardcase smirked, “Like whatcha see?” 

Hevy nodded. “They’re beautiful.”

Hardcase’s smile went soft as he stepped closer to Hevy. He reached up and brushed the tattoos on Hevy’s cheek, “Do you have any more besides these?”

“Kind of. They are part of a larger tattoo.” Hevy replied.

Hardcase’s eyes flick down and up again. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hevy smiled.

“Would you show me?” Hardcase asked, more shy than Hevy had ever seen him.

Rather than answer, Hevy just started to undress, revealing the tattoo that extended over his entire body. Rather than the tattoos that started on each of his cheeks ending at the back of his head, they crossed around the back of his neck coming over his shoulder to make an X on his chest. They circled around his back to come back to the front, rising over his hips to twine down each of his legs. The same shape on his cheek on the outside of each ankle. 

It took a moment for Hardcase to notice the branch off each shoulder to coil around his arms to end at his wrists. “You’re a piece of art.” Hardcase whispered.

Hevy felt a shiver go up his spine. He had never heard such reverence from Hardcase before. 

He walked up to Hevy reaching his hand up to Hevy’s cheek, pausing before actually touching. 

“May I?” 

Hevy nodded and smiled as Hardcase ran his thumb over the start of his tattoo. Hardcase walked around Hevy, lightly tracing his fingers around his chest, back and hips. Hardcase’s touch was soft and sweet. It was surprising just how gentle Hardcase could be when he wanted to be. He was always so boisterous and active, to have him treat Hevy with such tender care was incredible. 

When he reached Hevy’s foot he switched to the other and followed the line all the way back up. When he got back to Hevy’s opposite cheek and breathed a single word, “Gorgeous.”

Hevy leaned forward with a shy smile. “My turn?” 

Hardcase smiled brightly in return, “Sure!”

Hardcase was much too covered to try and trace his tattoos while standing, so Hevy had him lay face down on the bunk after stripping to his skivvies.

Hevy sat down next to him and started with Hardcase’s legs, taking his time following every path up Hardcase’s calves and thighs. Hardcase giggled and twitched when Hevy got to the back of his knees. 

Hardcase’s back took the longest, being so heavily inked. Hevy was determined to follow every line and swirl. Every bend and whorl. When Hevy got to large areas of jet black, he used his entire hand, rather than just his fingertips. 

The combination of black and blue, and occasional areas of tanned uninked skin, was incredible. And he told Hardcase so.

Hardcase just shrugged awkwardly while still laying down, “Just wanted them, didn’t really think about what they would look like together.”

“Is the front the same as the back?” Hevy asked, while still running his fingers over Hardcase’s shoulders and arms.

“You tell me Hev’ika.” Hardcase teased as he turned over. 

Hevy couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The front was absolutely just as gorgeous as the back, the linework following Hardcase’s natural curves, around his chest, and abdomen, down his thighs and ending at the top of his feet. 

Hevy took his time exploring every inch of Hardcase’s exposed skin. It was entrancing and calming. Hardcase seemed to be enjoying it as much as Hevy was, relaxing at his touch, and smiling the entire time. Occasionally he would run his hand through Hevy’s hair when he was close enough.

Hevy finally made it to Hardcase’s face, and ran his finger down the line on his forehead, following the broken line on his cheek, then finally over the lines on Hardcase’s chin.

“Had’ika, you’re _beautiful_.” Hevy whispered, but to emphasize his point, he kissed Hardcase gently, running his thumb over his cheek.

When Hevy pulled back Hardcase was smiling and blushing. The shade of red he was turning was doing wonders in complementing the blue of his tattoos. Hevy resolved to make this happen as much as possible.

For now, Hardcase hugged him close while Hevy laid his head on Hardcase’s chest, and traced the tattoos he could see. Content to spend the free time they had, in each other’s quiet company.

**Author's Note:**

> For Hardcase's tattoos I looked at a lot of traditional Maori ones, and was thinking along those lines.   
> Also I took a little liberty with the affectionate term for Hardcase, because Hard'ika was too much of a mouthful.


End file.
